


The Great Kitkat Issue

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: First Name Harley [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Harley eats kitkats wrong, Harley is chaotic, M/M, bad, chaotic nuetral, everyone is fucking horrified tho, kitkats, what a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Harley eats his Kitkats like a fucking heathen.





	The Great Kitkat Issue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have no excuse
> 
> Also not beta read lol

~~~~

_ During the events of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley  _

_ A Month Before the events of Spider-Man Homecoming  _ ~~  
~~

 

“What the fuck?” 

Harley looked up at his friends, “What?” 

“Why the fuck,” MJ looked horrified as she stared at her friend, “Did you just eat it like that?” 

Peter sat down, “Why did Harley do what?” 

“I really have no clue what she’s on about,” Harley raised a brow, taking another bite of his kitkat, “I’m just eating my lunch.”

Peter looked at him with complete terror in his face, “Dude what the hell?” 

“What?” 

“Did you just  _ bite _ into that kit kat?” 

“Oh,” Harley glanced at the bite mark in his candy, “I mean yeah.” 

“What the  _ fuck?” _

Harley took another bite, finishing off the bar, “I don’t get it. Isn’t this how you eat a kit kat?” 

“Oh my god,”  Peter made a horrified noise, “What the hell?” 

“I can’t do this,” MJ stood up, “I’m all for rebelling against social norms, but holy shit, I can’t do this?” 

“Can’t do what?” Ned sat down, looking in between his friends, “Whats up?” 

“Harley bites into his kit kats!” 

“It's fucking weird!” 

Harley huffed at them, “It’s really not.” 

“You do What?” Ned looked scandalized.

“I’m leaving,” Harley plopped himself up from the table, “You guys are insane.” 

And with that, Harley walked off.  

 

 

_ During the events of Last Name Keener, First Name Harley  _

_ A Month Before the events of Spider-Man Homecoming  _

 

“Mr.Stark!”

Harley looked up from his bench to see Peter flying down the lab stairs. Tony looked up as well, “Woah, kid, where is the fire.” 

“I need to expose something,” Peter grinned at Harley, and Harley rolled his eyes. Oh. The stupid kitkat thing again, “Harley eats his kit kats like a heathen.” 

“What?” 

Peter grinned harder, eyes never leaving Harley’s, “He’s a heathen!” 

“Oh my god,” Harley sighed, averting his eyes from Peter’s grinning form. He was cute when he smiled, but still. Annoying topic, “It’s not even that bad.” 

“What does he do?” Tony raised a brow at the two of them. 

“He bites into his kit kats without breaking them.” 

Tony blinked. And blinked again. And turned to face his adopted son, “I’m sorry you do  _ what?”  _

“Oh my god!” Harley groaned, throwing a glare at both him and Peter, who was now laughing quietly behind his hand, “Everyone here is impossible!” 

_ “Why the fuck do you eat kitkats like that?”  _

Harley glared at Peter, who just grinned back at him. 

Stupid kitkats. Stupid MJ. Stupid Ned. Stupid Tony. Stupid boys with cute grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @lovelylangst on tumblr to complain abt what a heathen harley is


End file.
